Devil Duelistverse: The Pokemon Trainer Ashikabi
by Harem Master123
Summary: After getting sucked out of his own dimension with only Pikachu by his side, Ash finds himself in Tokyo. Ash soon meets the Sekirei, Musubi and from there gets introduced to the Sekirei Plan. Will he survive the Plan or will it be too much for him? Ash x Harem. 1st in Devil Duelistverse
1. Ash the Ashikabi

I came up with an idea and the idea was this fic. Now I will continue my other fics, but I wanted to start this while I was thinking about it.

I don't own Pokemon and I don't own Sekirei

Chapter 1

Ash sighed as he walked down the city streets. This place was so weird compared to his world. In his world, there were pokemon running around happily with their trainers or in the wild. This world was full of cities and normal animals. "Pika!" he heard from the bag he was carrying which caused him to smile. Thankfully his best buddy was with him. He snuck one hand into the bag and began petting Pikachu who responded with a quiet, but adorable,"Chaaaa..."

Ash smiled as he continued walking to his apartment that he was able to buy even though he was only 10. "Man people in this world aren't that bright..." he mumbled to himself as he turned a corner and continued on his merry way. Suddenly a lightning strike almost hit him making him jump back in surprise. He looked around and saw two women chasing a third one across multiple rooftops. "What the-" he mumbled to himself before another one almost struck him.

"Pikachu get ready..." he mumbled down to his bag and felt it move. As he was about to have Pikachu jump out he heard screaming coming from the three women.

"Look out!" he looked up only to get a face full of panties as one of the girls landed on him. He groaned mentally and opened his eyes only to see that the girl was currently sitting on his face. "Ow..." she moaned while rubbing her head. She was almost certain that she had fallen on someone so she looked around, but didn't see him.

Suddenly, she felt squirming underneath her which caused her to look down and see a hat sticking out from under her skirt making her jump up with a faint blush on her face. Ash just lied there motionlessly in shock with a red face. That all changed as he was hit by a thunderbolt from Pikachu who was in the bag still making him shriek before sitting up and shaking his head. The girl put her hand out and helped him to his feet while looking away with a red face.

"Thank you," he told her as he grabbed Pikachu's bag and put it on his shoulder again. The girl just looked at him and smiled happily while nodding her head. "So what's your name?" he asked her while looking at her strange clothes. He's never really seen someone wear clothes like these from where he's from...then again no one wears the same kind of clothes that he wore. The girl just looked at him with a confused face before nodding and putting her hands behind her back.

"I'm No. 88, Musubi," she said happily while shaking his hand, completely oblivious to his confused face. Before he could ask what she meant by the number, the two women who were chasing her finally decided to land behind Musubi to attack her again.

"You should move kid, we don't want to hurt you, but we aren't completely against it," one of them said in a threatening voice. Ash just looked at them before subtly putting his left hand into his bag and getting Pikachu's attention. Ash then walked around Musubi and pushed her behind him while glaring the two girls down in anger.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, but I'm not going to let you two hurt this girl when she obviously can't defeat both of you," Ash said not noticing Musubi's increasingly red face.

_"W-What's going on...I can't be reacting can I?"_ Musubi thought as she held her chest. The girls began chuckling as they started walking towards Ash. The one with the larger bust just smirked as she ruffled Ash's hair which caused him to realize his hat had fallen off making him look away for a second to see it laying next to Musubi who was oddly holding her chest. Ash swat her hand off and gave her and her sister a glare that actually caused them to feel a chill go down their spines for the slightest of seconds.

"Look at that Hibiki, the kid thinks he can take us," the one with the larger bust said with a smirk while looking back at her sister who just smirked back. Ash just started growling while looking down at the ground in anger.

"Yeah Hikari, big strong man here huh...lets give him a little shock to show him who's boss," Hibiki told Hikari as their hands started sparking. Musubi saw this and was about to grab Ash and pull him out of the way until Ash let out a large grin and yelled something that he hasn't yelled in almost a month.

"Pikachu Iron Tail!" Ash yelled while pointing his finger out at the two causing them to be confused until they were both hit in the gut and sent skidding back a few feet shocking everyone excluding Ash.

"What just happened?!" Musubi yelled in amazement. Hikari and Hibiki looked up in anger only to be shocked to see that their attacker was a small mouse barely over two feet in length was inbetween them and Ash while Ash let loose his trainer smile.

"Good job Pikachu," Ash complimented to Pikachu who just smiled happily back at him. Hikari and Hibiki glared at the mouse before letting two huge thunderbolts shoot at him. Pikachu stood there and absorbed the lightning attacks thanks to his lightning rod ability. "Now Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled to Pikachu who fired a huge thunderbolt at the two making them scream and fall to the ground.

"How does that rodent have such a strong lightning attack!" Hikari moaned out as she tried to stand up only to collapse again. Hibiki didn't respond except with a moan before flipping over onto her back and passing out. Hikari sighed before doing the same thing as he sister. Pikachu ran back over to Ash and jumped up onto his shoulder and licked Ash's cheek making Ash smile at him.

He walked over to Musubi and picked up his hat and grabbed her hand. "Come on Musubi, lets get you to my apartment, you should be safe there for now," he told her as he pulled her along. As he walked along, he looked down and saw how tight her grip on his hand had gotten which made his face turn red as he never held hands like this with any of his female friends in the past. Musubi also saw this and her heart started beating quicker.

Right as they were about to walk through the door, Musubi collapsed causing Ash to freak out and Pikachu to jump down next to her and lick her cheek. "Musubi! Are you okay?!" Ash yelled as he shook Musubi back and forth to try and wake her.

"Huuunnnngggrrryy..." Musubi moaned after her stomach let out a huge growl making Ash and Pikachu sweatdrop. Ash groaned as he picked Musubi up bridal style because he wasn't use to picking up adults. He struggled to open his door and then lied Musubi on his couch. He walked over to the kitchen and began making some ramen that he had recently bought. After making two cups, he placed them on his table and before he could get Musubi, she was already at the table eating her ramen noodles at like 100 miles per hour shocking Ash who had just took his first bite.

Ash blinked and before he could blink again, Musubi was holding her stomach and her ramen cup was empty making him look at her in shock. "Huuunnngggrrryy..." she moaned again making him sigh before handing her his ramen cup as well making her smile at him and begin eating it as well.

After Musubi ate that too, she was still hungry, but she seemed to at least be full enough to not collapse again. Musubi smiled at him as she gave him a thank you hug for giving her food, pulling his head to her chest thanks to their height difference...him only reaching the midpoint of her breasts. Ash began resisting since he couldn't breathe so he pushed against Musubi who didn't recognize the fact that he couldn't breathe and began hugging him harder as her face lit up.

Finally, Ash got his head free and took in large gulps of air only to see Pikachu chuckling on his couch making Ash grit his teeth angrily. "Why you...No ketchup for you tonight!" Ash yelled angrily making Pikachu look at him in shock before falling to the ground and pleading with Ash for ketchup. Ash just chuckled evilly as he shook his head no making Pikachu cry in the corner. Ash looked away smugly before seeing Musubi looking down at him with a red face.

"Um...Musubi are you okay?" Ash asked her, knowing that people's face usually go red when they have a fever. Musubi dropped Ash to the ground and began crawling on top of him making him looking away nervously, not knowing what she was going to do.

"I've been looking for so long, but finally I found him...my Ashikabi," Musubi muttered as she leaned in and kissed Ash causing his eyes to widen and then nearly pop out as he saw wings of pink energy shoot out from behind her. After a few more seconds, Musubi pulled away, but stayed on top of him although she moved into a sitting position on his lap which was quite comical considering the size differences between the two.

"What...just...happened?" Ash asked her in shock, but she was too happy hugging the side of his face to her chest with a serene smile on her face.

After a few minutes, Musubi finally let go and Ash walked over to his couch and sat down with Pikachu jumping onto his lap having seen the whole thing and also curious. Ash looked down to try and think when he felt the couch move and something on his head. "Huh?" he said as he brought his hands up and felt Musubi's head, but she didn't seem to notice him touching her as she didn't move.

"Um Musubi?" Ash asked her nervously as he still wasn't use to situations like this.

"Yes my Ashikabi?" she asked calmly before stopping herself and leaning back up and looking at him. "I never got your name by the way," she told him. Ash looked at her with a blank face before chuckling slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right. And look at everything that's happened since we met. I'm sorry. I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu," he finally introduced himself and Pikachu. Musubi looked at Pikachu who was currently being rubbed by Ash with a large smile on his face. Musubi motioned towards Pikachu and Ash just nodded his head. Musubi, remembering exactly what this little guy could do, gently picked him up and put him on her lap and gently began scratching behind his ear.

"So Ash...what exactly is Pikachu?" Musubi asked him as she continued scratching Pikachu behind the ear while he moans happily. Ash just froze up at this question as he never really wanted to tell anyone what Pikachu is nor show Pikachu to anyone. Looking over at Musubi and at how much Pikachu has warmed up to her already, he sighed and made his choice.

"Musubi...I well I am not really from around here and neither is Pikachu. Pikachu and many animals with abilities like him live where I use to. This place is secret so please do not tell anyone about this...will you?" Ash asked her, but Musubi just thrusted her fist upwards and gave him a determined look.

"Of course I won't Ash! You're my Ashikabi and if my Ashikabi doesn't want me to tell anybody something then I won't," Musubi told him before going back to petting Pikachu. Ash smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze as a thanks making her smile wider as she began to run her fingers down Pikachu's back.

Suddenly the television that was in the bedroom next to his living room came on and Ash heard a voice say his name from it, confusing him. Ash stood up slowly followed by Musubi who was holding Pikachu to her chest, suffocating him making Ash smirk as sweet karma worked its magic. Ash and Musubi walked into the room and saw a man on the television turned around talking to someone.

Ash was about to say something to Musubi when the guy turned around and seemed to have spot him. "Finally! There you are, Ash Ketchum!" the guy yelled shocked Ash into falling backwards. Musubi quickly helped him back up while holding Pikachu with the other hand.

"Who are you?" Ash asked cautiously as he could see the guy's eyes and they looked insane and Ash has dealt with some insane people before and he really doesn't want to again.

"I am Hiroto Minaka, the chairman of MBI, but I'm sure you've heard of me," the guy said with a snotty attitude, already getting on Ash's nerves. Ash just shrugged and shook his head making Minaka look at him with a shocked look.

"You haven't heard of me?! This is impossible! I can't believe it! Takami the kid doesn't know me!" Minaka mumbled to someone offscreen with tears going down his face. Suddenly a woman walked on screen and slapped him across the face before walking back offscreen.

"Okay...anyway, welcome to the Sekirei Plan. Now before you ask me what a sekirei is, a sekirei is what No. 88 Musubi is. They are basically aliens that were discovered awhile ago. The Sekirei Plan is taking place in this very city and nowhere else so once you become an Ashikabi, you aren't allowed to leave until the Sekirei Plan is over. Now any questions before I continue?" Minaka asked.

Ash looked down already shocked by the information he just received, but shook his head clear before remembering a word Musubi mentioned before and after kissing him. "Yes, what is an Ashikabi?" Ash asked. Minaka slapped himself in the forehead.

"Ah I forgot to mention that. Ashikabi are the people who wing the sekirei," Minaka explained to him. Ash just looked confused at the last part of what he said.

"Wing?" Ash asked him. Minaka just nodded with a weird looking smile on his face kind of creeping Ash out.

"Yes you know, kiss them. Like what you and Musubi did? A Sekirei reacts to their Ashikabi and if their connection is strong enough than an Ashikabi can also react to the Sekirei. Now there are multiple parts to the Sekirei Plan and we are in the First Stage of the Sekirei Plan. Now I would explain the First Stage, but I've decided to not and just inform all the Ashikabi of when the next stage begins by texting them on their phones and for the ones who don't have cell phones, the MBI sent them one," Minaka finished explaining to Ash. Ash just sat down while all this information seeped in.

Musubi sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him while he leaned onto her shoulder. Pikachu looked up and saw Minaka looking away so he squirmed out of Musubi's grasp and hid in the room.

"Now Ash Ketchum...if you don't mind I would like to ask you something. Where are you from because I have no documents on your existence. The only reason I knew you existed is because we got our hands on the document you signed for your apartment," Minaka asked with a very intimidating look on his face. Ash sighed before shaking his head no.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you now. In fact, I don't know if I want you to know. I appreciate you giving me all this information. Good day to you Minaka," Ash said as he got up and turned the tv off ignoring Minaka's shocked face as he does it. Ash is about to turn around and walk back over to Musubi when the tv turned on.

"What you just turned me off?!" Minaka asked in shock. Ash just nodded and went to do it again, but Minaka stopped him.

"Wait! You should probably tell me where you're from after all...I can do anything I want since I control the MBI and it basically controls Tokyo," he said with a threatening voice. Ash looked at him in shock before glaring at him.

"No one threatens me Minaka. I don't want you to know about me now I guess I really don't need a television. Pikachu thunder!" Ash yelled and from out of nowhere lightning hit the television, destroying it. Ash sighed before falling backwards and onto the bed. Pikachu jumped out of his hiding spot and ran over to Ash, jumping up and onto his stomach. Ash looked at him and smiled.

"You know Pikachu. I was too harsh, you can have some ketchup," Ash told him causing Pikachu's eyes to widen before he hugged Ash and licked his cheek making Ash chuckle as he sat up while holding Pikachu in his hands. Musubi just looked at them and saw how close they seemed to be with each other and she suddenly felt a weird feeling in her chest. Something she's never felt before in her life. Musubi crawled over to Ash and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back on the bed.

Ash was shocked at what's happening as he never experienced this even in all of his time travelling with his friends. Musubi's arms were wrapped around his chest and his head was laying on her bust. Musubi quickly fell asleep afterwards. Ash tried to free himself, but found that her grip was locked tight. He sighed and looked down at Pikachu with an apologetic look. "Sorry buddy...can you get the ketchup yourself?" Ash asked him and Pikachu just nodded before leaving.

Ash sighed before resting his head on her bust and soon felt his eyelids get tired and become droopy. Without realizing what was happening, Ash fell asleep with a large smile on his face.

_MBI Headquarters_

"Darn kid...what did he do to destroy his television?" Minaka muttered to himself as he sat on his throne. Takami sighed as he's been sitting there since the connection with Ash was cut off.

"Minaka just drop it already, we need to get back to work," Takami told him as she walked up to him. Minaka just muttered before he smiled and nodded as he got up and began to follow her out the door.

AN I hope you liked this fic. Okay, Ash is only 10 in this since he never aged in his world. Now that he's in the Sekirei world he will age though. If you want any of his other pokemon to make an appearance just ask. Okay, now if you want any specific sekirei to be winged by Ash then go ahead and tell me in a review. He will have a lot so go ahead and name a few, Hikari and Hibiki aren't winged yet so if you want them in it, then you can.  
Okay now about Uzume, she will keep her canon Ashikabi, Chiho. I'm sorry people who wanted her in the harem as well, but I like the pairing Uzume/Chiho. Now I hope you like this chapter and I hope you give me ideas for who should be in the harem. Also should Minato be in this? 


	2. Evicted!

AN I don't own Pokemon or Sekirei

Chapter 2

"Mmph!" Ash mumbled from under Musubi. Apparently Musubi turns in her sleep and since he was using her breasts as a pillow, he ended up under them when she turned over on top of him. Ash tried to pry her off of him, but her arms were wrapped tightly around him.

"Mmm...food," Musubi mumbled in her sleep making Ash sweatdrop at this. She's suffocating him, and she's dreaming about food.

_"Man this girl is weird,"_ he thought to himself as he went back to trying to pry her off only to have her tighten her grip on him making him moan in pain. _"My ribs are breaking!"_ he thought in agony. Ash started struggling, but Musubi just kept smiling while dreaming. Ash groaned internally before getting an idea.

He began beating his hand on the side of the bed as hard as possible. "Pika..." he was barely able to make out an angry growl come from under the bed which made him smirk before an intense pain overtook him. "Ow!" Musubi yelled as she shot off top of Ash and onto the floor after Pikachu hit them both with a Thunderbolt attack. Ash sat up after Musubi got off him and began stretching his limbs while sucking in large gulps of air as well.

"Finally, thanks Pikachu," Ash told Pikachu as he got off of his bed. Pikachu just mumbled as he went back to sleep. Ash chuckled before walking over to Musubi and helped her back to her feet. "Are you okay Musubi?" Ash asked her.

Musubi just groaned while holding her head, but nodded to answer him. Ash smiled and guided her into the kitchen. "Sorry about having Pikachu do that. I couldn't breathe under you, and I wanted to get up. I'll make you some breakfast to apologize," Ash told her with one of his 'Ash smiles' on. Musubi looked down at him tiredly, but smiled happily as she nodded and sat at the table. Ash walked over to the stove and turned it on. After a few minutes, he put a pan on the oven top and began to make eggs.

Musubi sighed happily as the smell of eggs hovered through the air. Ash saw this and smirked as he continued cooking. Pikachu came in a few minutes later, grumpy as ever thanks to being woken up by Ash. Ash sighed as he reached into the fridge and handed Pikachu a bottle of ketchup with a simple message of 'Have at it' coming out of Ash's mouth. Pikachu instantly became happy as he jumped up to Ash's shoulder and nuzzled against Ash's cheek.

"Your welcome Pikachu. Anyway, Musubi the food's almost done," Ash announced to her. Musubi smiled happily as she began to shake impatiently in her seat. Pikachu with his ketchup was now on Musubi's shoulder, slurping away as quick as possible. Ash smirked at the scene when he heard knocking at the door. Ash tensed up immediately since he knew no one in this world except Musubi and now the leader of the MBI...he was sad about knowing the last one.

Ash looked over at Musubi and Pikachu to tell them to hide only to sweatdrop at them. Musubi was slumped down on the table with drool pouring out of her mouth and Pikachu was on his back, rocking back and forth slurping on the ketchup Ash handed him. Ash sighed as he walked over to the two and bonked them both on the head making them moan in pain.

"Musubi take Pikachu and hide in my room. Someone's at the door and I'm not allowed to have girls living here...and Pikachu doesn't exist here," Ash told them making Musubi nod as she picked Pikachu up, while he kept the ketchup close to him, and hugged him to her chest while running to Ash's room as quietly as possible. Ash sighed in relief before finally walking over to the door and opening it.

"Sorry about that, I just woke up and I'm still kind of sleepy," Ash said before getting a good look at the person. The person was a huge man in a suit with sunglasses on. Ash took a step back in fear since he was defenseless. All of a sudden, the man shoved a box into Ash's hands and held out a document with a pen. Ash groaned under the weight of the box, but was able to sign the paper by grabbing the pen in his mouth and moving his head in painful positions to write his name.

The guy nodded and left while Ash watched him with a confused expression. He opened the box and saw separate pairs of Musubi's clothing, a card that had the words MBI on it, and a very high tech cell phone. Ash sighed since he knew Minaka now had a connection to him which could be abused by the company. "Oh well, he decides to do something then I'll have Pikachu get after him," he mumbled under his breath.

He called for Musubi and Pikachu to come into the living room. "Okay. Here you go Musubi. I got more pairs of clothing for you as well as this card...what does it do anyway?" Ash asked her as he turned to her only to blush to see that she had taken off her shirt. What caught his attention was that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath and was stretching her arms which gave him a good look at her breasts making him blush and look away.

Musubi, not noticing how she's affecting Ash, leaned over his shoulder to get a better look at the card. "Oh that's a MBI card. All Ashikabi get one. It basically lets them buy anything using it since the MBI are wealthy enough to pay for basically anything. Hm, what are you looking at Ash?" Musubi asked him as she noticed he was looking the opposite way. Ash just began stuttering out random noises as his face got redder. This caused Musubi to gasp and jump over him to be able to look him in the eye.

"Are you sick Ash!" Musubi asked as she grabbed both sides of his face to keep him from looking away from her. Ash just began pointing at her.

"Me? What about me?...Wait! You're sick of me!" she yelled with tears running out of her eyes. Before Ash could respond, she hugged his face to her breasts, tightly. Ash began struggling to try and get free or get her attention, but this utterly failed since she was too busy crying.

Pikachu just sat on the couch near them as he continued slurping on the ketchup only to have it get knocked out of his hands by Ash who was struggling to get free. Pikachu sat there in shock. The love of his life. The tastiest thing he has ever tasted. Something almost as valuable to him as Ash. Was just sent flying away from him. Pikachu looked over at the two who caused this and began growling. They would pay. Yes they would pay.

Pikachu stood on all fours as he enveloped himself in electricity. The lights began flickering as more electricity was drawn to Pikachu. Ash heard Pikachu's growling and knew that he was about to die...unless Musubi's smothering didn't kill him first. Pikachu took one step before all at once, he released a huge thunderbolt that struck the two, frying them.

Ash lied on the ground with Musubi laying across his chest. Ash was barely awake and Musubi was unconscious, but was completely naked thanks to Pikachu's thunderbolt frying the rest of her clothes off her. Ash sighed and began pushing her off him before groaning in pain and decided to give up. Sadly, this was bad timing as he heard a gasp from the door. Pikachu did as well which caused him to run under the couch.

"Ash, I heard a noise and screams of pain so I came to check, but what do I find? You laying with a naked girl on you. I thought you were a decent kid which is why I rented you this apartment, but obviously I made the wrong decision. I want you gone before night," the apartment owner told him before she walked away. Ash sighed as he finally got the strength to push Musubi off of him and look over at his couch.

Pikachu walked out from under it and looked at the ground sadly. Ash guessed he heard what the woman said. Ash sighed before bending down and petting Pikachu's head. "Don't worry buddy. It was my fault for leaving the door open. If I hadn't then she wouldn't have seen me and Musubi in that position," Ash told him making Pikachu look up with a small smile. Ash just picked him up and hugged him to his chest before setting him back on the ground.

Ash then got up and walked over to Musubi and began shaking her awake. After a few minutes, Musubi began groaning as she sat up. Ash threw a blanket over her as she sat up so she wouldn't be showing anything. "Musubi can you put some clothes on please. Then can you help me pack. We were just thrown out of the apartment because the landowner saw you," Ash explained to her making her nod as he helped her up to her feet seeing as she was still weak from Pikachu's shock.

Ash walked her to the bedroom and handed her a shirt, skirt, and a pair of panties which caused him to blush. As Ash waited, he began packing the stuff he had gotten after buying this apartment that he could carry and packed it away in a briefcase he bought just in case something like this happened. He looked over at the MBI card and thought for a second before nodding his head and grabbing it, placing it in his wallet. "Now I can buy anything I want or we need," he mumbled before going back to packing.

Musubi walked out of the room in a new pair of clothes and helped him pack their stuff before looking over at Pikachu who was looking in the fridge at all the ketchup they would have to leave behind. Ash sighed before remembering something that caused him to smirk. "Pikachu. This MBI card will let me buy anything...that includes ketchup. I can get you as much ketchup as you want. So lets go," Ash told him which caused Pikachu to freeze before slowly looking back at Ash with a smile.

Ash had to catch Pikachu before he ran out the door. Ash handed him to Musubi as he put on his backpack and grabbed his briefcase. "Hey Musubi can you place Pikachu in my backpack?" Ash asked her causing her to nod her head happily. Musubi unzipped the backpack and gently placed Ash in it before zipping it back up. Musubi then looped her arm with Ash's and began dragging him through the city so they could look for a new place to live.

Ash had to begin to run to keep up with Musubi's pace. "So where do we begin Ash?" Musubi asked him with a happy smile on her face. This caused Ash to smile back, loving the fact that Musubi could be happy at all times. Ash just shrugged before looking around and moaning to himself. "Man I really hate this place...I wish I was home..." Ash groaned to himself. Musubi heard this and looked at him with a sad face.

"Do you not like spending time with me?" she asked him sadly, but Ash just shook his head no with a smile on his face.

"No Musubi. I love spending time with you. You always make me feel happy even when you're giving me those tight hugs...which I wouldn't mind you letting up on. I know we have only known each other for two days, but I know that we are going to have an amazing time together. I will always be there for you since you are my friend," Ash told her before giving her a soft hug. Musubi felt a hard beating in her chest that was soon replaced by that large overwhelming warm feeling that first arrived when she began reacting to him except it was much larger this time.

As Ash was pulling away, Musubi grabbed his shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him passionately. It seemed that all Sekireis were born with the knowledge of how to kiss like this naturally since Musubi was way too childish to do this on purpose. Musubi's wings appeared lighting up the whole area, but this time they were much larger than the last they appeared. Ash felt a pull from the inside and an energy pouring out of him through the kiss.

Musubi pulled back and smiled at Ash. "Thank you Ash. I will always be there for you too. It's so weird. I feel so much stronger than I did before. It must be because I'm with my Ashikabi!" Musubi told Ash happily as she pulled him in for a hug and for once, not smothering him which caused him to sigh in relief before hugging her back.

Ash smiled at her before looking up and seeing that they somehow arrived in front of a building called 'Izumo Inn.' "Look Musubi! An inn! Maybe we can stay here," Ash said happily as he and Musubi began walking towards the inn. Suddenly they were stopped by a portal opening and, before Musubi could do anything, Ash was sucked in.

"Ash!" Musubi yelled before charging towards the portal. She jumped towards it, but it closed before she could enter it.  
_

"Ahhh!" Ash yelled as he fell from the sky and landed on the ground in pain. He stood up and began rubbing his back to soothe the pain before noticing that he was standing in a large white room. "Where am I?" Ash asked out loud as he slowly began walking around.

**"Hello again Ash,"** a voice said to him causing him to spin around. He gasped as he saw the legendary pokemon Arceus standing there in all its glory, but with a smile showing. Ash smiled back as he ran up to it and hugged its leg. Pikachu, who was still in Ash's backpack, jumped out and yelled out a happy 'Pika' at seeing the legendary.

"Arceus! It's been awhile since I've seen someone I've known. You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Ash said happily as he sat next to Arceus with Pikachu in his lap. Arceus smiled back at him before lying down to get a better look at him.

**"Ash. I have summoned you to tell you that I am the reason you are in this dimension. As of right now in your home dimension, everything is fine and calm. I have sent you to this dimension because it is about to enter a phase of extreme danger and it needed a hero since the one who would have been its hero is out of the country at the time. Now listen Ash, I will give you this device that will allow you to summon any of the pokemon you have caught back home for when you need help. Unlike Pikachu they can't be with you at all times, but they are able to stay with you for two days at the most,"** Arceus explained to him causing Ash to smile since he will get to see his old friends again. He took the device and saw that it could attach to his cell phone that he got from the MBI.

"Wait...if I attach it to this phone, could that organization hack it and summon my pokemon?" Ash asked Arceus who just shook its head 'no,' which caused Ash to smile happily as he attached it. Arceus nodded its head before giving Ash an affectionate nuzzle.

**"I'm going to send you back now. Your sekirei is freaking out, the poor girl. Oh! Before I forget. Your aura has the power to help Sekirei in this world. That's all I can tell you. Good luck Ash," **Arceus said before opening a portal for Ash. Ash gave Arceus one last hug while Pikachu did the same before running through the portal.

Arceus sighed one final time before closing the portal, once again wishing Ash the best in its head.

AN That's all! Anyway, I have decided that Minato will not be in this fic. He will be mentioned by his sister and mother, but he will not be in it. Anyway, continue voting for the sekirei to be winged by Ash and be in his harem. As well as for the pokemon you want him to summon.

Also I know Ash and Musubi were out of character for most of the chapter, but don't worry this will change in the next chapter.


	3. New Home Activities

**AN Sorry, I know I said this would be a week of updates, but I've only updated two. The reason is because I've been dealing with work and some health things, but I'm better now thanks to some good old medicine. Anyway, I'm extending the week to make up for the missed time.**  
**So now I'm going update this fic since many people enjoyed it. Also, I've decided on some Sekirei for Ash thanks to constant voting for them. The voting isn't over for his sekirei, but I will put the list at the bottom.**  
**I don't own Pokemon or Sekirei**

**Chapter 3: New Home Activities**

Ash continued running until he ended up back in the same location he was at before going to Arceus's home. He looked around while Pikachu jumped back into his bag to keep out of sight. "Okay buddy, we're back, but where's Musubi?" Ash asked Pikachu who gave a confused 'Pikapi' in response.

Ash turned around and before he knew what was happening, his view went white, softness was on both sides of his head, and a crushing force hit him from behind his head. He found himself losing oxygen quickly causing him to freak out. He calmed down slightly when whatever had a hold of him spoke.

"Ash! You're back! You were gone for so many hours so I ran into the inn to ask for help. I went searching with the help of the others, but after we didn't find you the landlady offered to let us stay here when you get back," Musubi told him as she recounted what happened while he was speaking with Arceus.

Ash tried asking her a question, but all he got was a mouthful of bust making him blush before pushing her away enough for him to breathe and speak. He looked up at Musubi who had tears in her eyes making him feel slightly guilty for leaving her even though it wasn't his fault. He began patting her back which made her weaken her grip slightly.

"Musubi, I'm sorry, but I'm back now. I just spoke with someone from the place I come from. Hopefully, this won't happen again in the future. Now you said hours had passed by? I was gone for 10 minutes at the most," Ash said while staring at her with confused eyes as he got used to the hug.

Musubi tilted her head in confusion while looking down at him. "Nuh uh. See it's almost night time. When you left it was still light," Musubi told him causing Ash to try harder to get out of her grip only to end up facing the opposite direction. He began staring at his surroundings closer and realized she was right, the Sun had already went down.

"Weird, time seems to move differently here," Ash mumbled to himself before something else Musubi said sunk into his brain.

"Wait, you said the landlady will let us stay?" Ash asked Musubi who smiled happily and nodded before carrying him into the inn while holding him in her hug making him blush because of how embarrassing it looked.

"Musubi! Let me go! I can walk!" Ash complained childishly only for Musubi to pout and shake her head no in defiance. Ash began crying anime tears and stared at the ground.

"No! My Ashikabi disappeared and I thought that I'd never see him again, so I'm not letting you go until I know you're safe," Musubi said as she kept walking. Ash sighed before nodding as he was carried into the inn.

The first thing Ash thought when he saw the inside was that it seemed very...homey. He felt Pikachu stick his head out of the bag slightly to get a good look around as well. Musubi kept walking until she got to the couch which she dropped him on.

"Oof! Ow Musubi why'd-!" Ash stopped as Musubi immediately plopped down into his lap making his face light up. This has never happened to Ash before. He was used to Pokemon sitting in his lap, not fully grown women. He knew fully grown women shouldn't be sitting on someone as young as him's lap since he is only half her height.

"Musubi! Don't you think I'm too small for this?!" Ash asked while freaking out, only to stop briefly to glare at Pikachu who he heard snickering from the bag. Musubi just tilted her head in confusion at the question.

"Why shouldn't I sit on your lap? You're my Ashikabi?" she asked him making his face heat up again. He looked away shyly from her as he mumbled out an answer which she didn't hear.

"Because I'm half your height and younger than you," Ash said shyly and slightly angrily as he hated talking about his height. He knew he was short because he was still a kid, but seriously why this short? He's only grown a little since leaving Kanto, and he was started to wonder if he was stuck this tall for good.

"So, I like that you're shorter than me and I don't care how old you are, you're my Ashikabi. I love you and will always keep you safe," she told him with a smile plastered across her face. Ash just digested what she said. She already considered him this close to her. It was almost on the level of friendship he's on with Misty.

"Okay, just please don't make a habit of it," Ash asked her as she nodded happily with a determined look on her face making him chuckle. Suddenly, a woman dressed in a traditional miko attire making him blush at her beauty.

"Musubi, dear I heard you-oh is that this Ash you were looking for?" the woman asked making Musubi nod happily before hugging Ash's head to her chest making him struggle again while the woman giggled quietly.

Finally, after Musubi let go of Ash, Miya bowed to him and Ash bowed to her since he was able to get Musubi to move to the couch. Miya then sat down in the chair that was across from him and smiled.

"Okay, I told Musubi you two can stay here, but that was meant for just a night or two. If you want to stay here for longer you will have to pay rent," the landlady says. She spots Ash begin to pull out the MBI card so she continues talking, "Also I don't accept MBI cards." Ash immediately slouched in defeat.

"That's my only way to pay," Ash began crying to himself while Musubi patted his back to comfort him. The landlady looked at him and then began thinking to herself.

"Okay, I'll let you stay for free until you find a way to pay. Once you do, you have to start paying rent does that sound okay Ash?" she asked him. He jumped up and began bowing over and over again to express how thankful he was making her and Musubi giggle.

"Thank you...I'm sorry what's your name miss, Musubi never told me," Ash asked her. She just gave him a smile in return before bowing.

"My name is Miya Asama, welcome to Izumo Inn. I am about to make supper so why don't you go put down the bag in your new room and meet the other tenants," she suggested before heading to the kitchen. She then stopped as she remembered something.

"Oh yeah I have three rules for my inn: No fighting, no obscene behavior, and no illicit sexual behavior which I don't expect from you since you're so young," Miya explained to him while the last one went right over his head. She then brought up her infamous hannya mask to make sure the rules sinked in making Ash go pale and then faint into Musubi's lap causing Musubi to freak out.

"Maybe I went a little too far," she mumbled before excusing herself. Musubi picked Ash up into her arms, grabbed Ash's bag with Pikachu inside, and headed for their room. She went to Room #202, slid the door open, and placed Ash down on the floor. She sat the bag down gently knowing that Pikachu was still in it, but the second she did, Pikachu jumped out and ran over to Ash, curling up next to him.

Musubi smiled at the scene before deciding she could also go for a nap. She stripped out of her clothes except for her undergarments and laid down next to Ash, hugging him to her while Pikachu scooted to make sure he was still touching Ash.

"Night Ash," she chimed happily before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**An hour later**

"Dinner is ready!" Miya's voiced echoed throughout the inn, making Ash shoot up from the floor awake.

"Where am I? Oh yeah, Izumo Inn. I fainted because...*shudder*" Ash shivered as the memory came back to him. He looked over and saw the sleeping Pikachu and Musubi making him. He leaned over and shook Musubi awake.

"Huh...wha...Ash?" she mumbled as she slowly rose up causing Ash to finally notice she wasn't wearing anything, but her bra and panties making him blush. He looked away and shook Pikachu awake.

"Dinner's ready so get dressed please," Ash explained causing Musubi to smile happily as she jumped up, got dressed, and ran out of the room in under a minute leaving a wide-eyed Ash and Pikachu.

Ash then looked over at the yawning Pikachu. "Don't worry buddy, I'll get you some food so stay here okay," Ash told Pikachu who nodded as he sat up.

Ash walked out of the room and slid the door close at the same moment a woman with ash grey hair stepped out of her own room. She noticed him and gave a surprised look. "Oh hello, you must be that Ash boy Musubi was looking for. I'm Kagari," she introduced herself to Ash, extending her hand to him.

Ash took her hand while saying, "I'm Ash Ketchum, sorry for the trouble. Something had come up suddenly. It won't happen again though, I promise." They both smiled at each before heading towards the kitchen while talking with each other.

As they walked to the kitchen, they were joined by another tenat, named Uzume, who instantly hugged Ash the second she saw him because she thought he was adorable. After prying her off of him, Homura introduced Ash to her and they continued to the kitchen.

Ash smiled as he stepped in and saw Musubi drooling at all the food on the table. He chuckled as he walked over to the chair next to her and sat down. After everyone arrived, there was a round of 'Itadakimasu!' before everyone began eating. After a half hour, Ash had finished eating a third while everyone else except Miya had already eaten more than two servings of dinner.

Soon, the food was gone and Musubi was still complaining about how hungry she was so Ash sighed and handed the rest of his food to her. "Here Musubi," Ash told her while she stared at him with stars in her eyes.

"Thank you Ash!" Musubi yelled hugging him and then taking his food. Ash chuckled before standing up and putting his plate and cup in the sink. He began washing it, but Miya said, "You don't have to worry about that Ash, I'll wash them for you."

Ash just smiled back at her and shook his head no. "Don't worry Miya, since you're being kind enough to let us stay here for free than the least I could do is pull my own weight around here," he told her making her smile. She nodded and began to collect the rest of the dishes while 'nicely' asking Kagari and Uzume to help.

Musubi, after finishing the rest of the meal, grabbed her plates as well and took them to the sink. Miya and Ash than began to clean dishes side by side while both hummed a happy tune with the others watching in confusion.

"This is weird Uzume, I've never seen something like this happen before," Kagari whispered over to Uzume who nodded back. They slowly left the kitchen and went to different locations, Uzume to the couch and Kagari out the door. Musubi just continued to watch as she didn't have anything else to do.

"Hey Musubi can you come here?" Ash asked her which Musubi happily complied with. As soon as she reached him, Ash motioned for her to bend down so she's level with his head.

"Can you get the bottle of ketchup from the fridge and take it to the room with a small bit of whatever looks like it would be safe for him to eat," he whispered into her ear. Musubi pumped her fists and smiled happily.

Ash smiled back and continued cleaning dishes with Miya. Musubi headed over to the kitchen and grabbed what Ash told her to and ran to their room.

"So why do you need that stuff?" Miya asked Ash as they continued to clean. Ash froze for a second before quickly responding as he saw the Hannya Mask begin to reappear.

"I'm sorry for not mentioning it sooner, but I have a small pet that's addicted to ketchup. I didn't know how you would feel about it so I didn't mention it. I'll accept whatever punishment you are going to give me," he told her while bowing his head.

Miya just continued looking at him before giggling, "That's fine as long as you take care of it and make sure it doesn't make a mess of the inn." Ash just nodded happily as he hugged her around the waist throwing her off for a second before smiling and hugging him back.

The hug lasted for just a few seconds before they finished the dishes. Ash then wished Miya a good night as well as Uzume who was laying on the couch watching television before heading back to their room.

Ash entered the room and was glomped by Musubi who shoved his head into her bust. Ash struggled for a few seconds before freeing his head. "Musubi why don't you go take a bath before heading to sleep. I'm going to go on and go to bed if you don't mind," Ash told her. Musubi smiled happily before letting go of him and running to the hot springs.

Ash smiled as he watched her leave. He then looked over and spotted the futon. He grabbed it and unrolled it out onto the floor. He took off his shirt and jacket, followed by his pants, shoes and socks leaving himself in just his boxers. He then laid down in the futon under the covers while Pikachu sat next to it drinking the ketchup and eating a small piece of some kind of fruit.

"Good night buddy," Ash told him as he was about to go to sleep when he spotted his bag. He remembered what Arceus did for him while he was speaking to it. He grabbed the bag and took his new cell phone out of it. He then activated the device that Arceus gave him.

He smiled as he scanned through all of his pokemon before remembering he could summon one of them now even if it was only for at the most two days. He began thinking before smiling to himself and deciding on what he should do. He scrolled down to the pokemon he wanted and pressed the summon button.

The inn began shaking which spread out across the whole city and an electrifying effect hit Ash as the device keyed into his DNA to make sure it was getting the right pokemon. A huge light spread across the sky before appearing in his room shooting Ash into the wall.

As he looked up from the floor he squinted his eyes to see through the light while Pikachu did the same from a further location in the room. Ash looked closer before letting a smile spread across his face.

"I'm so happy to see you-"

**AN Okay! Leaving it on a cliffhanger. So I'm leaving it up to you all to vote for one of Ash's pokemon to appear. Now since this is the first one he summons and no one other Musubi knows of at least one pokemon, please don't vote for ones like Charizard or Sceptile.**

**Okay, keep voting for Sekirei for Ash okay and remember, Uzume is already with Chiho in this so...no her, sorry.**

**Here's the current harem list:**  
**Ash: Musubi, Homura (fem), Akitsu, Hikari, Hibiki, (WIP)**  
**They are already in so keep voting for the other sekirei you want to be with him. Also for everyone to know, this takes place sometime after Kalos so he can have his kalos pokemon too.**


	4. New Home and Old Friend

**AN Sorry for not updating in forever. To be honest, I had massive writer's block dealing with this fic and was going to give up on it, but then I had an insane idea and when I had it, the ideas began flowing. So here is chapter four of the fic. I'll explain what helped me continue this fic at the bottom.**

**Chapter 4: New Home and Old Friend**

"I'm so happy to see you Bulbasaur!" Ash yelled happily as he saw one of his first pokemon and oldest friends standing there while looking around the room in confusion before noticing Ash. Bulbasaur let out a large smile and jumped into Ash's arms. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur let out happily while Ash hugged him tightly. Pikachu ran over to Ash and climbed up to his shoulder so he could greet his friend. Pikachu happily greeted Bulbasaur while Bulbasaur did the same thing in return before nuzzling against Ash's chest.

Ash smiled before hearing footsteps heading in his direction. "Oh no...Bulbasaur, we're not in our world. In this world, there is no pokemon. I need you to hide in the closet and not make a peep until I come get you okay," Ash explained to Bulbasaur who nodded his head. Ash opened the closet door, and Bulbasaur jumped in. Ash quickly closed the closet just as the sliding door that led to the hallway flew open with all the other residents running in.

"Ash!" Musubi yelled as she came in first, only wearing a towel, and took a defensive pose in front of Ash which caused her towel to come undone and fall to the ground which gave Ash a nice view of her shapely behind making him blush and look away. Ash grabbed the towel and gave it back to Musubi who looked at him confused for a second before she wrapped it back around herself. After she finished, she quickly went back into her pose and looked around.

"Ash, what happened?! I was in the hot springs with Uzume-san when all of a sudden we saw a huge light smash into the room followed by what felt like an earthquake," Musubi asked him while Ash just tried to calm her down while making sure Pikachu was also hiding since the others were in the room.

"It's okay Musubi. I don't know what happened either, but I'm okay. Please calm down," Ash told her while rubbing her back getting her to relax. Ash sighed happily before looking over at Miya who was looking around the room. He noticed the impression of him in the wall which was caused when Bulbasaur arrived. He chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Miya. Whatever caused the light also sent me back first into the wall. I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. I don't want to let this nice inn look bad thanks to me," Ash told her while smiling happily. Miya stopped inspecting the room and just gave him a gentle smile which made Ash's face go red from how beautiful Miya looked. Kagari walked over to the wall before heading over to Ash to check on him since she knew he had to have hit the wall hard to make an impression that deep.

"Are you okay Ash?" she asked him as she checked him over making him chuckle before bringing his hands up to give her an 'I'm okay' gesture. She nodded before realizing how close she is to him and began to feel something warm spread across her chest which caused her face to go red and charge out of the room. Ash and the others just watched her run away with confusion sketched across their faces. They all shrugged before the girls all left Ash to go resume what they were doing except for Musubi who was literally dragged by Ash back to the hot springs and told to continue her bath because he will be fine.

She pouted and brought her arms out making him blush thanks to her wearing just a towel, but he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist while she happily hugged him back and buried his face into the top of his head after removing his hat with one of her hands. After he let go of her, Musubi happily skipped back into the hot springs after placing his hat back on his head. Ash just shook his head with a large smile on his face. He quickly went back to his room and shut the door.

Ash looked around before spotting Pikachu hiding under the covers in the futon. He smiled as he walked over to it and bent down. "Hey Pikachu you can come out now," Ash told him which got Pikachu to shoot out from under the covers and up to his shoulders while letting out a 'Chu!' in relief. Ash smiled before heading over to the closet and opened it.

"Hey Bulbasaur. You can come out now!" Ash yelled happily only for Bulbasaur to tackle him; however, Ash was able to hold on so he wouldn't fall to the ground. Ash smiled as he petted Bulbasaur's head. He sat down and placed his pokemon in his lap.

"Okay. I need to explain what's going on to you Bulbasaur so you can tell the others when you head back okay?" Bulbasaur, while confused, nodded his head. "Okay, Arceus told Pikachu and I that we were sent here because I am suppose to help keep this world safe since this world's chosen one is not currently around to do it himself. Arceus gave me a device that will allow me to summon any Pokemon that I have caught. They are only able to stay with me for a max of two days before being sent back," Ash finished explaining.

When Bulbasaur heard that he couldn't stay here with Ash for longer than two days, he began tearing up which Ash saw so he pulled Bulbasaur in for a hug. "I'm sorry Bulbasaur, but listen I can re-summon you whenever I need to, and I'm sure that I won't be in this dimension forever. If I am, then I'll try to find a way to get all of you guys to come join me," Ash told Bulbasaur which cheered him up greatly. Ash went back to petting Bulbasaur's head with his right hand and Pikachu's head with his left. He then leaned back against the wall and smiled happily as his memories of his journey back in his world began running through his mind.

"So how about we have a spar between you two after everyone goes to sleep?" Ash asks them which got a happy 'Pika!' and 'Bulba!' from the two of them. He sat there and continued petting them while waiting for Musubi to return from the hot springs so she could meet Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur looked around while he was being petted and spotted Ash's cell phone which is what brought him here. He looked at it in wonder before bringing his vines out from his bulb and picking it up.

"Bulb-Bulbasaur?" Bulbasaur asked Ash who looked down to see what Bulbasaur was holding. "Oh this is my cell phone. This is what let me bring you here so we need to be careful with it okay?" Ash told him which got two nods. Soon after that, Musubi, in a robe, walked into the room while drying her hair off. Ash smiled seeing her so he called out to her which got her to look over at him.

She smiled at seeing Ash, Pikachu, and...? What was that last creature? "Um Ash, who's that?" Musubi asked him as she walked over to him and bent down in front of him while pointing at Bulbasaur. Ash blushed because she was accidently showing off some cleavage, but he shrugged it off and lifted Bulbasaur into the air.

"Musubi, this is Bulbasaur. He is another one of my friends like Pikachu; however, unlike Pikachu, he has control of grass attacks. The light and ground shaking was caused by what brought him here. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I couldn't with the others standing around. I hope you and Bulbasaur become friends," Ash told Musubi while placing Bulbasaur at her feet. Bulbasaur smiled up at her while bringing one of his vines out from his bulb and extending it up to her in a 'shake your hand' gesture which Musubi seemed to understand since she shook the vine.

She sat down in front of Bulbasaur and brought him into her lap and began petting him which got Bulbasaur to sigh happily while nuzzling his head into her stomach happily. Musubi's face broke out into a large smile at this as she hugged him. "So you guys like each other?" Ash asked them with a knowing smile. The two just nodded happily while they continued nuzzling against each other. Ash laughed before telling Musubi that he was going to take Pikachu and Bulbasaur out to spar after everyone went to sleep. Musubi smiled and asked if he wanted her to come, but he told her that it was okay and that she needed her sleep. She smiled happily and sat Bulbasaur down before walking over to the futon which she got under after stripping herself of her robe which left her in just her bra and panties. Ash felt a small blush develop on his face, but he ignored as he has gotten slightly use to Musubi's actions.

Ash hugged Musubi before standing up and heading to the door while Pikachu and Bulbasaur headed for the window which led outside. "Good night Musubi," Ash told her while grabbing his bag that was lying on the ground. Musubi smiled and waved good-bye to him before lying down to go to sleep. Ash began to head down the hallway so he could exit the inn when he ran into Miya.

"Ah Ash, where are you headed?" Miya asked him. Ash began thinking of something to tell her before looking down at his bag. "Uh...I'm taking my pet for a walk. He needs some exercise," Ash told Miya who responded by smiling.

"So I haven't gotten to see the little guy. Can I see him?" Miya asked him while moving closer to the bag. Ash began sweating before running for the door. "Sorry Miya! I'm in a hurry!" Ash yelled as he left leaving a stunned Miya standing there. After he exited the inn, Miya just stood up and began giggling.

"Ash is so cute," she mumbled out before heading for her room.

_Outside the Inn_

Ash closed the door behind him and began breathing in heavily before spotting Pikachu and Bulbasaur poking their heads out from a bush near the backyard. He motioned for them to come over to him. Pikachu and Bulbasaur ran over to him with Bulbasaur getting in the bag since he is the bigger of the two pokemon. Ash grabbed his jacket and brought it out which revealed a pocket on the inside which Pikachu jumped in. Ash then began to head for the park to find a suitable spot to begin the spar between the two pokemon.

He passed by multiple places as he headed for the park he spotted a few days ago before meeting Musubi. As he walked, he saw a game shop full of cards and board games, another shop with some video games in it and a video game system called the 'PFP.' "Hm I wouldn't mind having some of these things back in our world to play with when not training or walking," Ash mumbled as he continued walking.

He continued looking around when he heard a shriek. He looked over and spotted two girls dressed as maids being harassed by some drunken men. This caused Ash to frown while a glare covered his face. "Guys get ready when I say," he whispered to his pokemon who responded with a quiet 'Pika' and 'Bulba.' Ash stomped over to the men and tapped one on the back.

"Hey, I don't think that those women like whatever you're doing to them," he told the man who just looked back with an annoyed face before shoving Ash away. Ash just glared up at the men before stomping in front of the women and blocking them from the men while ignoring the gasps coming from the women.

"I am giving you one warning. Leave these women alone, or you'll be hurt," Ash told them with a glare on his face. All this accomplished was making the men laugh their asses off. Ash's frown deepened as he crossed his arms and looked away for a second. After waiting a few more minutes, the men finally stopped laughing so hard with the tallest man putting his hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked at the guy's hand before looking back up at the man who wiped some tears away.

"Listen brat, you need to stop trying to be the hero and just leave now before you get hurt," the man said before shoving Ash to the ground and walked over to the women to harrass them again. Ash asked his pokemon if they were okay before standing up.

"I warned you! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf!" Ash yelled while throwing his bag into the air allowing Bulbasaur to jump out as well as pulling his jacket open to let Pikachu jump out. Bulbasaur hit the men with multiple razor sharp leaves while Pikachu fried them with lightning which knocked the men out cold. Afterwards, they quickly went back into their hiding spots before anyone spotted them. Ash picked the bag with Bulbasaur in it back up while making sure Pikachu was safely hidden.

"Are you two alri-It's you two!" Ash yelled as he finally recognized the two maids who were being harrassed. They were the women who chased after Musubi. The two immediately returned his glare before sighing and looking at him gratefully.

"Yeah. Uh thanks for helping out. Since we need this job, we can't fry these idiots, and they were really annoying," Hibiki said as she bowed while her sister just looked away as her pride kept her from thanking him. Ash just chuckled as he scratched the back of his head with a smile. Hikari spotted this and huffed before walking over to him and poking him in the chest.

"Don't think that just because you helped us out that we'll leave you and your Sekirei alone!" she said angrily, but Ash just kept the smile on his face.

"Yeah I didn't expect it. I've had many rivals throughout my life so you girls are just two more to add to my list. I can't wait to face you two again, and I'm sure Musubi can't wait either," Ash said happily as he waved good-bye to the sisters and continued on his way to the park. As soon as he was out of earshot, the twin girls' faces went red.

"Don't tell me we're reacting to a kid!" Hikari complained as she angrily began to head back inside the cafe. Hibiki sighed before smiling at how nice Ash seemed. "Yeah, but look at it this way onee-chan, at least he isn't some lazy drunk pervert who would spend all our hard-earned money on more alcohol and grope us in public," Hibiki said which caused Hikari to sigh again as she began walking even faster into the building. Somewhere else in the city, a man in an apartment sneezed all over his can of beer.

Ash continued walking while thinking of the weird feeling that shot through him while standing near the girls back there. "That was weird. It almost felt like the same feeling that I usually feel whenever I'm around Musubi," he mumbled to himself before spotting the park making him smile. He entered the park and looked around before spotting an area that seemed deserted making him smile. He headed over to it and placed the bag down so Bulbasaur could get out while Pikachu jumped out from his jacket pocket.

"Okay Pikachu, Bulbasaur, are you ready for the spar!" Ash yelled happily with his pokemon cheering in agreement. Pikachu and Bulbasaur stood across from each other and got ready to begin the fight. Ash knew it wouldn't be fair if he gave orders to one of them so he decided to let the two of them go at it as long as they do not get crazy enough to draw attention. Bulbasaur shot towards Pikachu using tackle while Pikachu shot towards Bulbasaur using quick attack.

The two collided and caused sparks to shoot off the two before they jumped back with Pikachu unleashing a thunderbolt at Bulbasaur who dodged the attack and sent his vines out to hit Pikachu with vine whip. Pikachu allowed himself to get hit a few times before he grabbed one of the vines and sent a thunder attack down it which hit Bulbasaur dead on and sent him flying backwards.

"Go Pikachu! Go Bulbasaur!" Ash cheered as Bulbasaur recovered and used Razor Leaf which hit Pikachu causing him to fall to the ground for a couple of seconds. Bulbasaur saw Pikachu getting ready to use Thunderbolt again so he quickly used Dig to go underground. Pikachu continued charging his attack while shoving his tail into the ground. He felt the vibrations coming towards him and at the last second he unleashed his attacks into the air before springing himself into the air using his tail. At that moment, Bulbasaur shot out from underground. Pikachu was hit by his own attack, and he used the attack to power up a Volt Tackle which he slammed into Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was hit and sent skidding back into a tree. Ash smiled as he took in their spar. It's been a long time since he last saw a Pokemon battle, and he was enjoying it so much. So much in fact that he didn't notice the woman sitting nearby until she let out a "Woah" which Ash barely heard causing his eyes to widen. He looked over and saw a woman sitting on a bench with only a scientist jacket covered in blood wrapped around her. The sight of this caused him to forget that she just saw his pokemon. He stood up and walked over to the woman.

As he got closer, he took more in of her appearance. She has short, brown hair with a depressed look on her face. She was a few centimeters taller than Musubi and has a body that is as curvaceous as Musubi's except her bust is slightly smaller, but still large overall. He saw her sitting there looking down. "Hey are you okay? Why don't you have any clothes on except for that jacket? And why are you covered in blood?" Ash asked her.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," the woman told him which made Ash as well as Pikachu and Bulbasaur, who stopped fighting when they heard her say this, to sweatdrop. Ash just shook his head in disbelief before telling her that he would like to know what happened to her to leave her in this state before he noticed the large tattoo on her forehead. It looked so familiar...wait!

"Um miss, are you a Sekirei?" Ash asked her as he realized the large tattoo looked like the thing that appeared on Musubi after he 'winged' her. The woman just stared at him for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Are you okay. Did you get hurt by another sekirei, are you hiding from some others, or do you need somewhere to stay?"Ash asked her. The woman just looked at him with some confusion on her face before replying to him.

"Why?" she asked him. Ash just looked at her in confusion as Pikachu and Bulbasaur had approached them. Pikachu climbed up to Ash's shoulder while Bulbasaur sat near Ash's feet. "Why what?" Ash asked her since he didn't understand what she meant.

"Why would you help me? You don't know me. You don't even know my name. Besides I'm just useless," the girl said as she just looked away with sadness creeping into her eyes. Ash spotted this, and he became concerned especially when she called herself useless. Ash stood in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder while giving it a squeeze causing her to look up at him.

"Listen miss, you are not useless. No one is useless. Everyone is useful and has a purpose. I'm sure you have a great purpose in life especially since you're a Sekirei. Besides, you need to find your Ashikabi. I have a Sekirei, and I'm so happy with her. If you were my Sekirei, I'd be happy to because I have a beautiful and kind girl with me," Ash told her before smiling brightly making a blush cover her face. She looked down with her hair shadowing her face.

"Akitsu," she whispered. Ash looked back at her confused. "My name is Akitsu," she said causing Ash to smile as he introduced himself. He stuck his hand out which she took and stood up.

"Why don't you come with me. I'll talk to the landlady to see if you can stay with us until you find your Ashikabi," Ash told her which caused her to nod. Ash smiled before he heard a car pull up behind him. He turned around and saw a teenager step out of a limo along with a tall man holding a large sword. Ash could feel like something was off so he motioned for Pikachu and Bulbasaur to get in front of him.

"Hey kid, step away from the Scrapped Number. She's going to be my Sekirei!" the teen yelled at Ash who just looked at him before turning around to Akitsu.

"Do you want to go with him?" Ash asked her only to get a hand shake, "Sorry, she doesn't want to go with you. Well, we'll see you later!" Ash and Akitsu began to walk away with his pokemon only for the man with the sword to jump in front of them. Ash glared before waiting to see what the teenager would do.

"Mutsu, take her, and you can decide on what to do with the kid," the teenager said while smirking. The man nodded and began to move. Ash glared before pulling his hat around and yelling, "Bulbasaur! Using Razor Leaf!" Multiple razor sharp leaves appear and sliced Mutsu causing him to grunt. Ash saw this smiled before ordering him to use Vine Whip which struck Mutsu across his chest multiple times making him flinch back.

"What is this? What are those creatures?" Mutsu questioned Ash only to receive multiple small seeds to the face causing him to cough. Ash smirked as he began thinking. _"These attacks seem pretty effective on him. Could he be a ground-type/rock-type using swordsman?"_

Mutsu quickly got back into position and shot forward so he could take Bulbasaur out in one hit, but he was stopped when Ash yelled, "Pikachu quick use Iron Tail!" Pikachu shot forward and attacked with his tail which clashed with Mutsu's sword. This shocked Mutsu because of the strength that Pikachu was exhibiting. Mutsu and Pikachu began struggling back and forth only for Mutsu to feel his strength leaving him away.

_"What is happening? Why am I losing power? Wait...what are those seeds on my arms doing? Is it sucking my energy from me?"_ Mutsu thought before pushing Pikachu away. Ash smirked at this as Mutsu had not noticed what Bulbasaur was doing.

"Now! Solar Beam!" Ash yelled as Bulbasaur let loose the giant beam of power he had built up while Mutsu was distracted. Ash quickly grabbed Akitsu's hand while Pikachu jumped into his jacket pocket. Ash grabbed his bag and began running while pulling Akitsu along. Mutsu brought his sword up to block the attack and was pushed back from the force and power of the attack.

Ash quickly scooped Bulbasaur up into the bag and continued running with Akitsu behind him. By the time the teen and Mutsu knew what was going on, Ash and co. was gone. "No! The Scrapped Number! Mutsu! What happened?" the teen asked him.

"I'm sorry Mikogami-sama, the power of those creatures that the kid had were very surprising. I didn't expect anything like them. Next time we meet him though, I will not hold back," Mutsu told Mikogami who nodded his head before heading back to his limo with Mutsu in pursuit. Mutsu took one last look at where he just had the most interesting battle of his life. _"I certainly won't hold back next time,"_ Mutsu thought before getting in the limo.

**AN And cut! That's all this chapter. So I have shown all the other sekirei that are currently listed to be winged by Ash later feel something and interact with him this chapter. Now then, first things first, keep on requesting which sekirei you want him to have.**

**Second, the reason I have not given up on this fanfic after hitting my massive writer's block. I am incredibly interested in shared universes. I already have one in progress that involve two fanfics, and I'm sure my readers can figure out what two fics that is. This fic is officially the starting point of a new shared universe I'm creating called "Devil Duelistverse." At the moment I have 32 fics in all planned to be apart of this universe. Now before anybody worries that I'll ignore the rest of my fics in favor of putting all my attention into this new universe, I promise that I will not begin on any more of the 32 fics until I have reached certain points in my other fics that are already published. I hope you all are excited for the future of this universe because trust me, I have big plans. :D**

**Third, for people who ask me if this is a shota fic. Then technically yes since Ash is ten. There will definitely not be any lemons in this since I can't write lemons, and even more importantly, he's 10. He will not magically age into a teenager later in the fic because I really don't like when people do that in their fics unless they do it right. I also don't like it when they do that because I think that these people can fall for Ash even with how young he is since they are Sekirei and because he gets along extremely well with all ages.**

**Here's the current harem list:**  
**Ash: Musubi, Homura (fem), Akitsu, Hikari, Hibiki, (WIP).**  
**Remember, keep voting for more sekirei to add to Ash's flock. I don't have a limit at the moment, but when I think of one, I'll state it.**

**Read and Review**


End file.
